


Burdens of Peace

by itachiscatears



Series: Naruto AU Week 2021 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Humour, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiscatears/pseuds/itachiscatears
Summary: "—and that's why the clans need to unite. It can't just be the Uchihas and the Senjus. It needs to be the Uchihasandthe Senjus."Hashirama sits back, beaming. He is immune to the utter lack of enthusiasm staring back at him.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna
Series: Naruto AU Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151513
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Naruto AU Week 2021





	Burdens of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:
> 
> Naruto AU Week 2021 - Day 2: Arranged Marriage | ~~Mythology & Folktales~~

"—and that's why the clans need to unite. It can't just be the Uchihas and the Senjus. It needs to be the Uchihas _and_ the Senjus."

Hashirama sits back, beaming. He is immune to the utter lack of enthusiasm staring back at him.

"I see," Izuna says finally, arms crossed over his chest. He shuts his eyes, chin sagging towards his chest. He sighs shortly. "I see..."

Tobirama, unwittingly mirroring Izuna's posture, jerks his chin up in begrudging agreement.

"Great! Madara and I have spoken about this extensively. Logistics, you see, and who will be best suited for this—ah, _burden_. We hope you two understand why we have come to this decision and give it the chance that we think it deserves."

Izuna nods slowly, eyes still shut. "I understand. If that is what it takes, I have no objections."

Tobirama gives a short _hmph_. "It is an idiotic idea, but I see why you have chosen to pursue it."

"When will the ceremony take place? The summer? I would like to spend another season with my family, if possible."

"Madara suggested just before the Uchiha Fire Festival when spirits are high. But you will still see each other, of course. Nothing will truly change."

"It won't be the same. But as long as I have my own room and freedom of movement, I won't object."

"Pardon?" Hashirama asks after a second's pause.

"As long as I don't have to share a bed with Tobirama, I won't object. No offense, of course," he simpers.

Tobirama does not respond, glowering at a spot above his idiot brother's head.

There is a moment of silence. Madara slams his hands down on the table, unlit pipe flying from his mouth.

**_"WHAT?"_ **

Hashirama chokes out a laugh, flapping his hands appeasingly. "Wait, ha ha! It won't be _you!_ As the clan heads, Madara and I will be taking on this burden of uniting the clans. Ha ha!"

No-one else laughs.

"We have no sisters in the main branch," Izuna says severely. "Nor cousins."

Tobirama spits, "He is right. There is no suitable Uchiha for you to marry and morally I cannot allow any of our cousins to be forced into a marriage with Madara. Izuna and I—" he seems to swallow back his revulsion, "—will shoulder this burden. For the peace of Konoha."

 _"What?”_ Hashirama breathes. “No, you seem to have misunderstood! Madara and I will be marrying _each other_."

"No," they say flatly.

"That is impossible," Tobirama continues. "You have responsibilities to the clan. As your brothers, we are indispensable."

They glare at each other across the table.

"However we may dislike the idea," Izuna mutters.

Madara erupts from his seat, stabbing his reappropriated pipe in Tobirama's direction. "THERE IS NO WAY MY BROTHER IS MARRYING THIS SENJU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Izuna makes an impatient noise. "It's for the good of the village, brother. _Your_ village. It has to be done. Better me than anyone else."

 _"HASHIRAMA!_ I DIDN'T AGREE TO _THIS!"_

"You're right, you're right," Hashirama says wildly. Where had this gone so _wrong?_ He and Madara had spent so many evenings ironing out the details. Maybe they shouldn't have had all that alcohol. "It has to be us. We are the clan heads. Of course it will be _incredibly_ challenging and heirs will take some finagling, but—"

"I can't let you do that, Hashirama. I will take an Uchiha bride," Tobirama says self-sacrificingly, "and unite our clans."

Madara's eyes bug out of his head. He fumbles with something in his sleeve.

"Wait just a _moment_ —" Hashirama insists, just as Madara roars, _"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"_

"Brother, please! Not my husband!"

The thundering of sandals on the table and the crack of a chair being flung into the wall behind Tobirama's suddenly empty seat drowns out Izuna's muttered, "At least wait until we've united the clans before you put him in the dirt where he belongs.”


End file.
